


Nemesis

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2020 [17]
Category: Radiant - Fandom
Genre: Other, Oviposition, Samelch | Tentacle Creature - Freeform, tentacle creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's Tomb
Relationships: Samelch | Tentacle Creature/Seth
Series: Tentaclween 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949806
Kudos: 6
Collections: Samelch | Tentacle Creature Features (tentaclween)





	Nemesis

Seth could already hear the voice of Alma screaming for getting himself in the position he was in now. At some point on the way to the way to Artemis Institute when he had passed a town that needed help from one of the Nemesis’s. Detouring from his set path to head over to the floating land mass as he saw something a few tentacles swarming high over the edges of the town. Many of the large arms disappearing as he drew closer. His cocky nature yelling to the frighten people below to say he defeat it. Chasing after it when he sees as arm stick out of the ground before going below. With more popping in and out of the ground the deeper when into the forest. Seth should have questioned this movement and that growing unease as he followed them. The one that nagged at the fact he could be falling into a trap. He should have turned back but that was too late.

He was now stuck in this cave this Nemesis had called home. Having been stuck trapped here for a week with it feeding him various food it had found. Most would probably have questioned why he did not fight his way out. The problem with that is that he did try. It was just that this Nemesis had numerous abilities that kept him. One of them being draining him of his fantasia. Which lead him to a unique situation he finds himself in due to this weakened state. One that Seth never heard of Nemesis ever doing. An ability Seth hates and loathes as he was stuck with the outcome.

Seth groans as he feels some of the eggs shift inside his belly. A hand rubbing his distended belly in the hopes to smooth out the moving eggs. They have been moving a lot today. He could tell they were going to hatch soon and that put a lot off fear in Seth. Fear of what would happen when they should start hatching. One he thought about numerous times within this cave. A fear that would appear to come all to quickly now as a pain radiated from his stomach. Seth hissed as it moved from this side of his stomach and down south. He could feel an unfamiliar warm liquid seep out of his ass while whatever inside traveled out of his body. Tears welling up from the pain before screaming out in the cave. Causing the creature arms to shot over the human rather quickly. It forced Seth legs apart to better see what was happening. Seth whimpers as something tried to exist from the wet and slick rear. Causing the body to tense out of response.

The creature let out a soft, pleased growl from somewhere in the cave. A tentacle reaching for a cheek to give it a few gentle strokes. All the in the effort to comfort the human before it. Failing to give that simple amount of security when another shot of pain went through Seth body. Feeling part of the baby Nemesis breech the tight ring of anus with a soft spindly arm. Soon pulling the resto f the body to plop down onto the stone floor with a large mess of liquid and slime. Then it slides across the stone before it disappears in a portal that it was able to create. Seth groans as of the eggs in him burst and shifted. All of them following the lead of the first hatchlings. All leaving until the point the Seth voice was horse and stressed. The very last leaving the body except it was different from the others. This one did not go through a portal like the other eight. It instead crawled up on top on the body to nuzzle on the stomach. The creature, Samelch, could tell the human was fading out into the deep confines of sleep. Body trying to protect him from the pain that lingered. Coming to decision to stay with the youngling that chosen to stay with him. At least for a few days until Seth was healed enough to leave. It let out another growl as an arm petted his child curled up on Seth.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord:  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)


End file.
